Interludios
by Generala
Summary: De vez en cuando los cortesanos esperan un escándolo por parte de la reina. Lo malo es que ésta parece ser siempre de lo más recatada y aburrida.
1. Himnos de Dormitorio

_"Este es un buen lugar para caer como cualquiera_

_Construiremos un altar aquí_

_Hazme tu maria_

_Ya estoy sobre mis rodillas"_

(Traducido de "Bedroom Hymns, Florence + The Machine)

**Momentos**

**(Interludio)**

**Himnos de Dormitorio**

En el castillo de Hyrule siempre había algún rumor circulando, que si Lord _tal_ tenía una querida, que si Lady _tal_ prefería la compañía de alguna dama a la de su marido, hijos ilegítimos, apetitos extravagantes, costumbres exóticas, viajes inesperados a provincias sureñas, chismes para todos los oídos morbosos que quisieran escucharlos. Sin embargo el chisme de moda era algo más peculiar que de costumbre.

La mascota de la, pronto a ser reina, Princesa Zelda.

Aunque parezca extraño, el rumor de moda eran las apariciones de un simple animal paseándose en el castillo junto a la heredera del trono. Tema de conversación que de vez en cuando se mencionaba al hablar de las otras más jugosas indiscreciones. Tal vez era porque la protagonista no era otra que la heredera al trono. Y lamentablemente, para las bocas y oídos inquietos, los chismes concernientes a ella eran muy escasos. Este era el segundo en lo que iba del año. Todo un récord.

Muchos habían dicho que casi todas las tardes un enorme perro de color plomizo se dirigía siempre a sus aposentos. Las doncellas del castillo decían haberlo visto antes vagando en las calles de la ciudadela durante la _época obscura_. Ahora parecía haberse mudado a las comodidades del palacio.

Nadie sabía de donde había aparecido, muchos pensaban que tal vez aquella bestia se metió al castillo mientras su excelencia se encontraba prisionera, otros que posiblemente había venido siguiendo al famoso héroe desde Ordon, dado que se le veía tan seguido como al joven espadachín. Nunca en su compañía eso si.

Aún así todos coincidían en una cosa: siempre se le podía de ver en compañía de la princesa o vagando en el castillo buscándola.

Tarkov, un muchacho oriundo de la ciudadela, se unió a la guardia durante esos días. Tal vez no era el hombre más inteligente del mundo pero eso no le quitaba suspicacia y paciencia para observar; nadie hubiera pensado que sería él quién se diera cuenta de ciertas… curiosidades acerca de la peculiar _mascota_.

El joven guardia tuvo su primer encuentro con aquella bestia cuando le tocó hacer rondas dentro del castillo. En un principio para él sólo era otro más de los animales que rondaban el palacio y no le tomó importancia.

Sin embargo y con el pasar del tiempo, empezó a notar detalles peculiares. Parecía un can muy reticente a la compañía masculina, curiosamente aquella que buscaba acercarse a su alteza de una manera más sentimental.

Durante días observó al animal, hasta darse cuenta de detalles que no cuadraban con su especie.

Era un lobo.

No era un hombre versado en la vida salvaje de los bosques, pero sabía que los ojos azules no eran comunes en los adultos, y este gigantesco can, no era un cachorro. Tampoco era muy común verlos en solitario. Aunque por sus orejas oradadas, tal vez había sido criado desde cachorro como un can doméstico.

¡¿Alguien había reparado en sus orejas oradadas?!

Claro que la princesa pudo haberle oradado las orejas. Y tal vez dicho animal era un mestizo de lobo y de uno de sus parientes lejanos.

Eran las explicaciones más lógicas.

Llegó a ser testigo de ver al poderoso animal, volverse un manso cachorro, tirado pansa arriba a los pies de la princesa, gimoteando mientras le rascaban la barriga.

Un día de tantos, mientras su capitán le corregía la postura, cayó en cuenta que usaba arracadas al igual que la famosa mascota real.

–Señor...– inquirió.

–Adelante –contestó éste despreocupado.

–¿Es el único que usa arracadas, capitán?

–Eso creo, ¿porqué la pregunta?

–Simple curiosidad señor –contestó sonriente.

Eso si no era una coincidencia. O talvez si...

Tal vez si era en realidad mascota de su capitán y para ser identificado como suyo, le perforó las orejas. Una a la que había entrenado para no gustar de cierta y muy específica compañía masculina.

Su superior debía ser muy bueno amaestrando animales si logro tal presición o, por descabellado que sonara y con temor a sonar ridículo, su capitán era el dichoso can.

Llegó a pensar que estaba viendo cosas, volviéndose loco.

Tarkov jamás vio la transformación con sus propios ojos, ni nunca averiguó como Sir Link lograba tal acto, si estaba maldito o la clase de artes empleadas para tal proeza. Sin embargo había sido testigo, sobre todo durante las horas más silenciosas del castillo, qué aquel lobo siempre entraba a la habitación de la princesa y se le veía saliendo de ella, hasta la mañana siguiente o pasadas unas horas.

Aunque nunca había escuchado ningún chisme de que su excelencia había sido encontrada acompañada en la alcoba. Salvo por su "inseparable" mascota postrada educadamente en el suelo.

De su capitán, tampoco. Es más, nunca se les había encontrado en alguna situación indecorosa o embarazosa. Ambos parecían llevar una cordial y platónica relación. Nunca se supo de alguna indiscreción por parte de ambos. Es más, parecía ser que el héroe del reino solía desaperecer del castillo de vez en cuando. Reapareciendo horas más tarde.

Nunca se escuchó que alguno fuera inmiscuído en alguna situación escandalosa.

Salvo tal vez cierto incidente de un patán con el capitán, pero fuera de ello... nada.

Pero aún así, entre ambos había ciertas similitudes, demasiado para ser simples coincidencias. Podía ser joven pero no estúpido.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y estaba casi completamente seguro que así era, eso quería decir que su superior era uno de esos míticos "Hombres Lobo", que contradiciendo al folklore popular, no parecía sentirse desgraciado por su maldición.

Pudo haber confesado lo que averiguó pero al final haría más mal que bien. No sabía del arreglo que había entre la pareja y si llegaba si quiera a comentar algo, todo mundo lo creería un loco. Quién, en sus cinco sentidos y completamente cuerdo, iba a creerle semejante teoría. Claro que con lo visto años atrás en el reino, todo era posible ¿No?

–¡Bah! –exclamó y sacudió la cabeza.

Una situación muy fantasiosa. Mucho.

Lo que fuera que hicieran dentro de su dormitorio –o cualquier otro lugar– se quedaba entre ellos dos, siempre sería un misterio para él y prefería que se quedara así. Tampoco iba a indagar en detalles pero...

¿Serían sus encuentros salvajes, gentiles, ambos?

Esto se lo preguntaba sobre todo cuando veía a la bestia trotar hacia la princesa con las orejas gachas y meneando la cola, mostrándose sumiso y cariñoso; para despues pasar al imponente guardian postrado a su lado, con las orejas erguidas. Atento a cualquier sonido.

¿Quién daba el primer paso, ella ó él?

La princesa se veía muy reservada, tal vez algo fría, pero también estaba echa de carne y hueso. Era tan humana como él. Pero era tan difícil imaginarla...

Tosió apenado.

Tarkov juró que nunca soltaría una palabra de lo que había averiguado, sólo se limitaría a sonreír ante la ingenuidad de los demás.

Si ellos supieran que la simple mascota, era en realidad un hombre usando la piel de un lobo, visitando a la joven heredera, haciendo quién sabe que cosas entre las cuatro paredes de su recámara.

Esperaba que nadie más, salvo él, se diera cuenta de las similitudes entre el hombre y la bestia, porque el peculiar rumor, pasaría a ser el chisme del año.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Son exactamente diez minutos para las 2:00 a.m, debería haberme ido a dormir ya, pero no podía. Porque me la he pasado con la canción de Bedroom Hymns en la cabeza.. He aquí el resultado.

Este es un interludio, una historia de la serie de** Momentos,** unas historias subidillas de tono XP.

*Tarkov: el nombre me lo robé de un trailer Live Action de **Halo We´re ODST,** el protagonista es un soldado con ese nombre y pues me gustó. Este muchachón saldrá en otras historias mias.


	2. Después de Tanto Tiempo

**Momentos**

**(2do Interludio)**

**Después De Tanto Tiempo**

La primera carta había sido de el campeón del reino a su regente. Nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo decía que daba por terminado su descanso y se presentaría en los próximos días a sus deberes.

Se encontraba mejor de salud.

La segunda parte era la importante, tenía información más interesante. Íntima, escrita en secreto detrás de la misma carta.

Eran las palabras de un amante que extrañaba a otro.

–Maestro Link –dijo de pronto de un heraldo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–, lo esperan en el salón del trono.

Su primer encuentro en meses e iba a ser en público. Era lo obvio y lo correcto.

–Sir Link –saludó la princesa sonriente.

–Su majestad –contestó, haciendo una reverencia.

–Es un gusto verlo de regreso.

–Gracias alteza.

Ninguno sostuvo la mirada del otro, simplemente la heredera le indicó que la acompañara. Nada que revelara algo más allá de una simple amistad entre ambos.

No miradas furtivas, no caricias secretas. Cada uno guardó su distancia. Su conversación no pasó de otro asunto que no fuera asuntos del reino. Algunos peligros que habían acontecido en los caminos y alguna pequeña villa, reclutas nuevos, etc…

Al parecer nada había pasado en el último viaje que hizo que su majestad hacía un mes.

¡Vaya que la gente había hablado de ese cambio de planes en la agenda de su majestad!

Lo único que se sabía era que el campeón del reino parecía estar indispuesto por alguna razón. Su alteza regresó tres días después. Parecía que todo había ido de maravilla y sin contratiempos.

Se comentó que su excelencia pasó algún tiempo con el héroe cuando este se puso muy grave de su misteriosa enfermedad. Pero nadie confirmaba si algo más allá de lo apropiado pasó entre ambos.

Si el viento pudiera hablar…

Pero como no era así, ninguna persona siquiera imaginaba la verdad.

Ahora los ojos curiosos que divisaban a la pareja seguir su camino, morían por notar algo más que una cordial conversación. Aunque unos momentos después cada uno se despidió y tomó un rumbo diferente; ejemplo que aquellas miradas decepcionadas y curiosas imitaron al verlos alejarse.

Si había algo entre los dos, seguía estando en un terreno platónico. Aburridamente platónico.

De poder seguirlos. Se enterarían que era todo lo contrario.

Pero no sería hasta después de la hora de la cena, y cuando el sol se ocultara por completo que realmente se verían las evidencias. Ahora si habría una razón para hablar de su excelencia y su campeón.

La ventana en la alcoba de la princesa se vio asaltada por las patas de un lobo con ojos azules. Sonrió y se apresuró a abrirla dejando pasar a la oscura bestia.

–Podrías haber usado la puerta.

–Es más divertido de esta forma –contestó al tomar forma humana, tomándola del rostro y estrellando su boca contra la de ella.

Había estado esperando darle ese beso desde hacía varias horas.

–Te extrañe –susurró él, apoyando su frente contra la de Zelda.

–Yo también.

Lo que pasó después, de saberse, hubiera sido la noticia del año.

Su futura reina en brazos del afamado héroe del reino, primero compartiendo unas cuantas palabras, después sus manos y finalmente la alcoba. Abrazada a él con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios, mientras intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: <strong>

Hasta el título le quedó a mi discurso de regreso XD... pues medio ya regresé.. Tengo varios proyectos en mente, entre ellas una continuación de TP. Una continuación que por donde lo veo.. esta muy muy rara. Y este es un segundo interludio de **Momentos**, porque espero ya terminar el siguiente capítulo.. que bueno es estúpidamente largo, tan largo que no sé si ponerlo en dos partes o dejar que lloren. Estoy tratando de quitar cosas inecesarias.

2. Ya decidí darle muerte a **Espíritu de Luna** ¿Porqué? Simple, lah istoria es lo peor que he escrito y no porque estuviera mal hecho ni nada.. sino porque el proyecto no tenía desde el principio un desarrollo claro. El objetivo si, el desarrollo era lo que se me estaba haciendo difícil. Entre ello por culpa de Franco mi hijo abortado.. No abondanaré la historia. Quiero revisarla, marcar bien ahora si, que es lo quiero hacer con ell a y hacer algo bueno. Porque es neta como autora yo sabía muy bien que era un proyecto que no tenía patas ni cabeza. unO QUE NO me estaba dejando satisfecha. Perdí el rumbo y luego se me olvidó porque realmente empecé esta historia.

3. Entre los proyectos que tengo en mente está el hacer una versión historia corta-continuación de **_Los Condenados_** y **La Bruja. Si... **estoy casi de regreso.. espero irme dando tiempo para ir avanzando y subiendo cosas nuevas. Tal vez el finde suba algo en SmashBross ¬¬ una ideilla que se me metió gracias a Como Agua Para Chocolate.

Aún hay Generala para el rato. ;D


End file.
